This study analyzes the patterns and levels of primary health care utilization among Asians and Pacific Islanders, with an emphasis on less settled and disadvantaged Asians and Pacific Islanders. With increasing concerns about the escalation of health care costs and deterioration of access, interests in primary health care have been renewed. Yet, little is known about the factors affecting patterns of utilization of primary health care. This study uses clinical data from selected community health centers serving Asians and Pacific Islanders. The aims of this study are to: * Assess the patterns of primary health services utilization among Asians and Pacific Islanders and compare differences in utilization among subgroups of this population and between the centers. * Determine factors affecting patterns of utilization of community health services by less settled and disadvantaged Asian Pacific Islanders. * Predict potential needs for services given the existing socioeconomic and demographic status of the target populations. * Develop conceptual models and a methodology to empirically analyze the utilization of community oriented primary care (COPC). The study will have explanatory variables including the predisposing variables, enabling variables, need variables, acculturation variables, and organizational variables. The dependent variable is the number of visits per person per unit of time. Both descriptive and econometric analyses are to be used. Multivariate regression will be used for analysis of the level of utilization. Limited studies have been done on the utilization of community health centers and on differences in utilization of primary health care services among Asians and Pacific Islanders. An understanding of who uses community health services and what factors influence the use of these services will be helpful in the promotion and management of primary health care services. This product will be important to health planners and administrators for resource allocation, strategic planning, and program management. The methodology and findings will be useful for enhancing primary care practice and advising health policy makers in the application f the COPC model in other health settings, as well as utilization of other health services by Asians and Pacific Islanders. It will also be significant for health care planning for the medically underserved population in general.